1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to provisional orthopedic components used to replicate final orthopedic components during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to provisional femoral components that assist in determining the proper size of final prosthetic components for replacement of all or part of a natural knee joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knee replacement provisional components are positioned on a distal femur and/or a proximal tibia to allow range of motion testing so that a surgeon can verify joint kinematics and/or proper sizing of final prosthetic components. In certain surgical procedures, a surgeon may remove and replace a provisional femoral component of a first size with a provisional femoral component of a second size to adjust the ligament tension of the knee joint and/or to evaluate the M/L (medial/lateral) sizing of the provisional femoral component. For example, a first provisional femoral component having a first size can correspond to a standard sized femoral prosthesis and a second provisional femoral component having a second size can correspond to a narrow sized femoral prosthesis. Such systems require a provisional femoral component for each different sized femoral prosthesis. During knee surgery, a surgeon may selectively remove and replace a provisional femoral component of a first size with a provisional femoral component of a second size to adjust the ligament tension of the knee joint and/or to evaluate the M/L sizing of the provisional femoral component and determine which femoral prosthesis should be selected for final implantation in a knee joint.